


whose name is delilah

by only_partly



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_partly/pseuds/only_partly
Summary: “If you bind me fast,” Ovechkin said, eyes half-lidded with either pleasure or weariness, “with cords that have never been occupied, then will my strength leave me, and I will be as other men.”Nicklas found to his horror that this body was not immune to human weaknesses besides the need for food and drink as color stole into his cheeks and the presence of another portion of this damned anatomy made itself known at the image of Ovechkin bound and supplicant before him, helpless before whatever pleasure Nicklas saw fit to bestow.





	whose name is delilah

**Author's Note:**

> it ends happily, unlike the origin story

They’d sent Nicklas to seduce him. 

_ it will be easy _ they’d whispered to him, voices everywhere and nowhere and in the between places, _ he is a creature of base lust and gross desire. take his secret from him and you will be as one of us. _

And so Nicklas had gone, uncomfortable in his borrowed body, but counting on the wisdom of the them to speed his assignment. 

He had found instead a man who laughed as he faced his opponents, and offered them in full good humour the hospitality of his own palace once he had bested them.

He learned that they had sent many agents before him, and they had met their ends swiftly at the end of Ovechkin’s blade. The city was full of rumors swirling so heavily Nicklas could taste them, rumours of the deal Ovechkin had struck for his invulnerability. Some said he had traded his soul to Sheol, others argued it was his firstborn child. Still others claimed his mistress was a she-demon and it was from her his power came.

This last Nicklas put swiftly to rest, as even someone of his limited Sight could tell she was as human as any of the gadding throng that clung always close to Ovechkin.

When Nicklas had chosen his body he had done so with an eye to what humans found appealing - strength of form and delicate of feature, but by his second week observing his quarry he knew well he had made an error. All these creatures - harlots, hangers-on, fellow hunters - were all too eager with themselves, their voices and their bodies, than he would ever be, even were he not in this form. 

And yet, when first he spoke with Ovechkin, it was Ovechkin who came to him first, shaking off the beautiful young man from his arm and sitting down across from Nicklas, head to one side and heretical mouth pulled wide in a smile. “Peace to you.”

“Peace,” Nicklas returned, tensed against the destruction this man carried with him like the sword belted to one hip. 

“You are very beautiful.” Ovechkin leaned closer, looking up at Nicklas from underneath his eyelashes. “What would I have to give you to let me fuck you?”

Nicklas relaxed. They had been correct. This man was base as the very worms that devoured the remnants of his enemies. Before the sun had set he would have his secret and his reward.

“Tell me the secret of your strength.”

Ovechkin looked at him for a long moment, as though he were the prey and not the hunter. “I will tell you, if you will come home with me.”

“Done.” Nicklas rose without hesitation, and followed the man to his palace on the outskirts of town. There he waited impatiently as Ovechkin ate and drank in great quantities, and they lounged together in the bed chamber, and when he had Ovechkin’s head in his lap and was stroking through the coarse grey of it, then did he ask again, “Tell me the secret of your strength.”

“If you bind me fast,” Ovechkin said, eyes half-lidded with either pleasure or weariness, “with cords that have never been occupied, then will my strength leave me, and I will be as other men.”

Nicklas found to his horror that this body was not immune to human weaknesses besides the need for food and drink as color stole into his cheeks and the presence of another portion of this damned anatomy made itself known at the image of Ovechkin bound and supplicant before him, helpless before whatever pleasure Nicklas saw fit to bestow.

_ liar _ was on the tip of Nicklas’ tongue before he bit it back. After all, it may be that the man was telling the truth. Surely there was only one way to know the truth.

Accordingly he bound him fast with cords so fresh the wetness lingered from the making of them, and when he had done he said to Ovechkin, “Escape, then, if you can.”

Ovechkin gazed up at him, expression still half-lidded, and replied, “[I will not go until you bless me.” ](https://biblehub.com/genesis/32-26.htm)

“And if I bless you,” Nicklas said, “You will tell me the truth of your strength?”

“If you bless me,” Ovechkin replied, his eyes now lingering where Nicklas’ hands were slowly unfastening his tunic, [ “I will give you whatever you wish, even unto half of my kingdom.” ](https://biblehub.com/esther/5-3.htm)

And so Nicklas blessed him, spilling his seed so it ran over Sasha’s high cheekbones and into his open mouth and spilled Sasha’s seed as well, sullying the newly made ropes and making them new no longer.

The following day Nicklas said to Sasha, “Tell me, what is the source of your great strength?”

Sasha replied, “If you beat me with three green willow laths, freshly plucked, my strength will depart from me, and I will be as other men.”

There was a challenge in his eyes, to which Nicklas said nothing in answer, but when they returned the next even to Ovechkin’s rooms, Nicklas silently laid out three fresh willow laths on the pile of furs on Sasha’s bed, and there was now a challenge in his own gaze.

The mortal returned no answer with words, but laid himself astride a high bench, legs spread and hands clasped above his head. Nicklas took up the first of the rods, and laid on until the first sign of blood marred the smooth green of the lath. He laid it aside and took the next in hand, applying this to Sasha’s perfectly formed legs until the skin broke and Sasha had begun to shift out of his steady stance. 

“Do you need me to bind you again?” Nicklas asked, eyes fixed on the drop of blood making its steady way from Sasha’s shoulder to the dip of his spine. Sasha’s prick lay full and heavy between his thighs, and Nicklas for a wild moment envisioned the next blow landing across it.

Sasha’s head turned and his eyes met Nicklas’ own and he feared he had read the desire uppermost in his heart, but Sasha said only, “Do you want to bind me again?”

And Nicklas’ gaze fell before the other’s.

He took the final lath and pressed it to the drop of blood and then threw it from him, reaching instead for Sasha’s face and pulling it to himself, the meeting of their mouths so savage that this too drew blood, although from which of them Nicklas could not say. 

The next day as they rested in the chamber, Nicklas feeding Sasha grapes one by one and Sasha returning it in kind with a goblet of wine, Nicklas asked again, “What is the source of your great strength?”

Sasha raised a mocking brow. “You do not even test my strength after the willows?”

“And what would you call what [ we did until the morning light](https://genius.com/Regina-spektor-samson-lyrics)?” Nicklas himself, in any form, would have been wearied long before Sasha deigned to set him down on any surface.

[ “Something more delightful than wine.” ](https://biblehub.com/songs/1-2.htm) Sasha poured the rest of the wine for Nicklas as reverently as he would a libation, and moved to kiss it from his lips.

After that day, Nicklas did not ask again.

And it came to pass that an army arose against Sasha, ten-fold that of any army the enemy had sent against him thus far, and though Nicklas feared for him, Sasha would hear no warnings and went out to meet them, armed with nothing but the jawbone of an ass, and smote them with a great slaughter until they lay groaning upon the field, and then did he send for his chief physicians, and bid them see to the wounds of those yet alive, and send them with safe conduct back to their own people again. And after this, Sasha was sore athirst, to the point of faintness.

But Nicklas, who had followed a little ways from him, came to him and, kneeling, cradled his head in his lap. And Nicklas put forth his hand into the skull of the ass and from it drew forth honey from the comb the bees had made and gave this to Sasha, and he was revived, and rose with the fullness of his strength yet upon him.

That evening as the sun set in the sky, Sasha looked up at Nicklas as he lay in his arms and said, “If my tooth is broken and unmatched with its twin, then will my strength go from me, and I will be as other men.”

And Nicklas perceived that Sasha had told him his whole heart, and he said unto him, “Your strength is mine already to command, and I will not let you go from me until we are both wholly blessed.”

And they embraced, and the soul of Nicklas was knit with the soul of Sasha, and they loved one another as their own soul.

**Author's Note:**

> if you thought something was a reference; you're right. i hyperlinked some of them but not all so think of it like a fun scavenger hunt i guess? anyway this was probably the most sacrilegious thing ive ever written you're welcome.


End file.
